Monsters
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Newt and Thomas finally have some alone time to themselves, and decide to do some experimenting. Lemony, Smutty, Not for young eyes. Male-on-male, Newt and Thomas. *Continuation of my fic, "Soldier."*


**A/N: Well, a couple people liked my previous Newt/Thomas one-shot, and I thought that I would continue it and make it "M" rated. I've never really done smut, let alone male-on-male smut, so I hope this goes well enough. Italics are taken directly from my story, **_**Soldier,**_** and anything after that is my addition for this piece. Reading **_**Soldier**_** will give you more context for this piece, however, it is not necessary that you read it. This probably OOC, but whatever. :P**

**Song Recommendation: **_**Monsters**_** by Timeflies and Katie Sky. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, and all rights go to James Dashner and his people. **

_"That was certainly _interesting_." Newt said as he sat down next to me under the dead trees._

_"Yeah," I agreed. "Are the meetings usually that chaotic?_

_He shook his head, and some of his hair fell into his eyes. "No, Alby has never lost his bloody shit before, and Gally usually acts a little more sane and civil than that. Winston's always an ass, though."_

_I nodded, taking in the beauty of Newt's angular facial features. His jawline was defined, along with his cheekbones, and his lips were quirked into yet another small grin. I found myself wanting to bury my fists into his hair, and kiss those—_

Where the heck did that come from?_ I asked myself, looking away quickly as a blush rose to my face._

_"Earth to Thomas," Newt said. "I asked you if you're running the Maze tomorrow?"_

_"Sorry," I whispered quickly, embarrassment clear in my voice. "I can only assume so. Minho says that there's no point in stopping now after running the maze for all this time."_

_Newt nodded, and silence fell between us. I leaned back against the wall of the Maze, and let my eyes close. I waited to hear him leave, but when I heard nothing after a few minutes, I thought that he must have left without my hearing him._

_"Why do I keep thinking about you this way, Newt?" I asked, planning for the question to go unanswered and evaporate into the trees._

_"Like what?" Newt asked from beside me, scaring me enough to make me jump up and open my eyes in surprise._

_I gulped. "Nothing! I was just… mumbling to myself. Maybe I'm going crazy, or I'm just a little over-tired—"_

_I was cut off when I was tackled to the ground, and I instantly felt Newt's thin lips upon mine. His hands wove into my hair, and he straddled my stomach—pinning me to the ground._

_At first, I didn't move. I was still, and simply let all of the unfamiliar feelings of being kissed crash over me. Never before had I felt this intimate with someone, and certainly not a guy. But, as Newt continued to move his lips along mine, I began to enjoy it, and kissed him back._

_His tongue licked at my lower lip, and with a gasp, I opened my mouth up and allowed his tongue entrance. My hands moved from my sides to Newt's, and I worked them up and under his dirty tank-top. He sighed happily from above me, and we broke the kiss after another minute. We both gasped for air, and a smile worked its way onto my lips._

_"I feel the same way," Newt said, smiling crookedly and revealing an imperfection on one of his teeth. "Always have, Tommy."_

_"Why didn't we do that before, then?" I asked him, still breathing heavily under his slight weight._

_"I thought you liked that girl—Theresa." he answered, sounding almost saddened by bringing her into the conversation. _

_It was the first time I had heard him actually call her by her name, but I didn't think about it for very long. Newt was the only thing on my mind. "Of course not, you shank! She hasn't even been conscious for most of this time!"_

_"But, you can communicate with her telepathically."_

_I shrugged. "It makes my head hurt afterwards, but yeah."_

_Newt frowned. "Do you like her?"_

_I shook my head and pretended to gag. "As I just told you, no. She seems bossy."_

_"I can be bossy, too."_

_I grinned at that, feeling a sudden burst of confidence. "Yeah, but your kind of bossy is a lot more…hot."_

_"My, my." Newt said almost seductively, leaning down closer to me. "Did you just call me hot, Tommy?"_

_"I think I just did," I said boldly, before pulling his lips back down to mine in another kiss._

My hands wove into the hair at the back of Newt's neck, and my lips moved to open his. He sighed, and I slipped my tongue through the gap in his lips, tracing the insides of his mouth gently. Newt tasted like a mix of mint and sunshine, which was both intoxicating and soothing at the same time.

When we broke away for air, we were both panting once more, but identical grins were plastered to our faces. Newt's golden hair was thoroughly ruffled due to my hands, and there was a small tear going up the side of his tank. I had little time to think about how and when that had happened before the buttons on my shirt were being popped open.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered, half of my chest already revealed in Newt's haste.

Newt smiled. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking your bloody shirt off, Tommy."

I swallowed hard, but couldn't bring myself to stop him. I didn't know what he was doing, really, but I was sure that I didn't want him to stop. It felt right as Newt gently divested my of my shirt, and it felt even more right as he peppered kisses down my neck.

A small moan escaped my lips, and Newt smiled before I had the chance to be embarrassed. He reconnected our lips once more, and my body went pliant under his surprisingly skillful hands. Newt threw my shirt away from us, and traced his thumbs over my nipples, eliciting shivers that ran down from my spine to my toes.

Feeling suddenly more eager than ever, I fisted my fingers into the hem of his tank-top, and pulled it upwards. Our kiss was disrupted momentarily while I pulled the material over his head, but within seconds we were brought back together and his tank was somewhere far away from us and our newfound desperation to get closer.

After a while, Newt and I were too breathless to continue our mouth-explorations, but he took no time to begin kissing behind my ears and taking an earlobe into his mouth. "Newt," I sighed happily, clutching him by the hips and dragging him close to me.

At this point, I became acutely aware of the hardness pressing into my stomach, coming directly from between Newt's legs. When I understood what it was, I gasped, and Newt stilled above me.

"Is something wrong, Tommy?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "Do you not want this? I can stop now if you want—"

"No!" I said quickly. "It's fine. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Okay, but tell me if you ever do want to stop, because I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for."

"I will," I assured him, even though I had the feeling that I wouldn't need to stop him. Odd as it was, I was happy here, with Newt, despite the fact that we could be walked in on at any time, or that what we were doing wasn't exactly normal. I knew that boys are supposed to be with girls, but I also knew that no girl had ever made me feel the way Newt makes me feel.

And like that, a switch was flipped between us, and we were going at each other frenziedly. I moved a hand away from his hips, only to drag it up his stomach and move up to his shoulders. Newt's own hands were roving up and down my sides, coming closer to the waistband of my jeans with every pass. I kissed him again before taking his hand in mine, brining it down to my belt.

His eyes sought permission from mine, and I nodded. "Go ahead," I whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never wanted anything more."

With my approval, Newt's sure fingers deftly went at my belt, quickly unbuttoning it and pulling it out of the loops before ultimately discarding it on the ground, leaving me in only my boxers. Using my grip on his waist, I pushed Newt down my body until he was sitting atop my ever-growing erection, and groaned at the friction his jeans delivered to me. I closed my eyes, and Newt began kissing down my chest, licking and sucking until he had left a damp trail down to my navel. After pausing momentarily to swirl his tongue within my bellybutton, Newt grasped the waistband of my boxers between his teeth, and began to tug them down. I kicked them off when they reached the bottom of my legs, leaving myself bare before him.

Newt grinned at me then, before moving to straddle my thighs. I watched in awe as he lowered his head, quickly opening his mouth and sliding it over my member. I cried out before I could stop myself, and I felt Newt's lips curve into a smile as he bobbed his head up and down.

One of my hands fisted into his hair, while the other dug deeply into the grass beneath us. I bit my lip in attempt to muffle my moans as I felt myself climbing towards my peak—coming closer with every time Newt brought me deep into his throat.

"Newt," I sighed breathlessly. "So… good. D-don't stop. Please."

The tight coil in my stomach became impossibly tense, and my mouth curved into an "o" shape as I quickly came undone. The knot released, and I saw stars and darkness as my body shook with the waves of orgasm. A silent scream escaped my lips, and my fists tightened into the grass and Newt's hair.

When I finally calmed down, my eyes opened to see Newt's grinning expression. He had some clear liquid spilling from the corner of his mouth, which his tongue quickly darted out to clean up.

"How was that?" he asked, his cocky facade momentarily waning. "It wasn't too terrible, was it?"

"No," I said. "It was great, Newt. Thank you. How did you even know how to do that?"

He shrugged, a goofy grin recapturing his lower face. "I didn't, not really. It just seemed right, and you seemed to be enjoying it, so—"

"I really did. Now, what should we do next…?" I asked nervously, my eyes quickly darting to the ground.

He pointed to the tent in his cargo pants. "Well, like I said, I don't mean to pressure you into anything, but I'm feeling slightly uncomfortable, if you know what I mean."

I blushed and reached down between us, lightly touching Newt through his jeans. His eyes widened and he gasped, making me pull away, thinking I had hurt him or something.

"No," he said simply, lightly taking my hand in his and bringing it back to his arousal. "It felt nice; I was just surprised, that's all."

Reassured, I semi-boldly placed my hand under the waistband of his pants, and stroked him softly. I heard him release a moan, and his own hands thrusted his pants and underwear down to his knees, and he kicked them off. A blush rose to my cheeks, and I pumped his shaft once more, setting a slow pace as I felt him becoming harder beneath my hand.

When my gaze turned to his face once more, I noticed that his eyes were clamped shut, and his lower lip was drawn between his teeth. I found the action a turn on, and increased the pace of my hand's stroking.

"So good, Tommy," Newt panted breathlessly, his hands fisted tightly into the overgrown grass beneath us.

I cupped his balls, and felt his member twitch slightly. He gasped audibly, before a long moan accompanied by him saying my name escaped his lips. Newt's hips thrusted forward as he came, and a stream of clear liquid came out onto my hand. I wiped it onto the grass.

It took him a few moments to come down from his high, and when he did, he was smiling. "That was great, Tommy."

"Glad to hear it," I said honestly, before laying down beside him, feeling both tired and content.

"You tired?" Newt asked me. "I know I am."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Are you going to go back to the Homestead?"

He shrugged. "That place can be bloody chaotic, Tommy, and I hate all of the stupid gossip. I can see why you like sleeping out here so much."

"It's just more quiet out here, and I like the separation from Minho and Alby sometimes. I'm with Minho all day, and although he's nice and all, he snores. Loudly."

Newt chuckled at that. "You're right, and Alby farts in his sleep. I'll stay with you tonight."

"Should we get dressed—"

"Nah," he said, "I sleep commando most of the time anyway."

"But someone might see us." I stated. "They'd assume—"

"Let them see us, then. Let us be the subject of their bloody bits of gossip. I couldn't care less what most of those shuck-faces think of us."

I smiled a little and felt him wrap an arm around me. "Thank you, Newt." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Tommy."

"'Night."

**A/N: Well, then. There's that. Can't say I'm exactly proud of that, but whatever. Hope you lovely people enjoyed it, and if you did, please review. It means a lot to me. **

**Also, who's excited for the movie? :D**


End file.
